Itkamu Power of Love
by Adeladaine
Summary: When a strong love is formed, a special chara is born into the land of the Chara. What will happen to this chara's life? What changes will he wrought onto this world?


A really wierd story...I'm a sucker for Amuto in Shugo Chara, though I plan on writing a Xxxholic one soon.

Hope you like it though...I know I liked writing this one.

Much thanks to the people who read this story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shugo Chara, guardian characters that are born from the egg of the heart. All have this, but very few come into the world. Before they come out, all Shugo Chara are able to live in the land of Chara._

_But only a few know that a true love can cause a special Chara to be born into the land of Chara. These special Chara one day become people, as they are born into this world as human beings. This is the story of one._

*******************

**In the Land of Chara**

A group of Chara who had not be born or broken or become real were gossiping wildly.

"Today is the day, Amu and Ikuto, the discoverers of the Embryo and the saviours of Chara Land are going to be married."

"Did you know they wished to be together forever?"

"Really? No wonder everyone's going toward the Egg Gate!"

The Egg Gate as where newborn Charas come into the land of Chara. But today was a special occasion. Everyone was wondering if a _special_ Chara would be born today...

****************************

**In the Real World**

DING,DONG,DING,DONG.

"YAY!!!"

In the halls of a white chapel, Ikuto and Amu were married, surrounded by friends and family. Amu, wearing a beautiful, lacy wedding dress, and was considered one of the most beautiful brides to ever walk down the aisle, and Ikuto was STUNNING in a closely fitted tuxedo. They were truly in love, and planned to go on a honeymoon in Hawaii.

All who looked upon the couple felt blessed, sharing their happy ending.

*******************

**In the Land of Chara**

"It's coming out!!!"

The crowd of Charas gasped.

A tiny baby chara floated out, with two tiny wings on it's back. They were a beautiful shimmery colour, and glowed with a gentle warmth. A lock of blue hair trailed down it's cheek, while the rest of his hair was a fuzzy mess.

He was adorable.

The Grand Speaker, a political chara, walked out of the crowd, holding a small golden box.

"WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS CHARA?"

The crowd quivered at the sound of the booming voice emitting from the box.

A motherly lady chara stepped forward.

"I will, if that's alright."

Her strong but quiet voice showed the firmness of her character, and she was deemed a good mother for the new chara.

"Hopefully, this chara will become a strong and amazing guardian...Unbothered by the Raids of long ago..."

_Two months_

(Note: Time passes differently in Chara Land, so two months, and a chara is around the same maturity and look as a seventeen year-old. Though when they are born into the human world, they are once again a baby.)

"Itkamu! ITKAMU!"

A middle aged chara screeched at a teenage chara. The middle-aged chara's pink kimono was angrily rustled, and she was holding her delicate fan like a sword. The teenage chara was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. His blue hair contrasted greatly with his pink eyes, and a disgruntled scowl seemed etched onto his face.

"I'm here, old lady...What do you want?"

"You have some nerve! Dating the Great Speaker's daughter (adopted...Chara's can't create babies but they can make out), then dumping her without an excuse! Do you know what you've done?!!?! You're supposed to be the product of AMU AND IKUTO"S LOVE!!!!!!!!! How am I supposed to raise you as a good chara? So you don't end up becoming an X chara??!?!? If you play around with other girls all the time and never come home?!!?!"

The old lady chara ranted on and on, and she was slowly getting redder. Screaming at the teenage chara, one could almost feel the teenage chara getting more and more ashamed.

After a seemingly long time, the old lady chara finaklly stopped and catching her breath, shook her head.

"You made me so worried....But you're getting older...You need independence, so next time you're going to disappear for a week, tell me. Alright Itkamu?"

"I understand oba-san..."

Itkamu nodded and walked into the house, his head and wings drooping, covered by a cloud of sadness...

The problem was no other person had captivated his interest as this one girl chara. She was soft and quiet-spoken, the complete opposite of Itkamu. However, there was no-one else he was more fond of. She lived far away, alone. So Itkamu often visited his lovely Sakiri for days at a time.

This pattern continued for a few more weeks, until a couple days after he had received that lecture from his oba-san, the last few X-charas attacked his village and the surrounding lands....

________________________________________________________________________

This one's kinda short, and I am neglecting my other stories but, I enjoy this one very much...

I would love any advice or input! Many thanks to my readers! *_wave_*


End file.
